Incredible Objects
Characters 1. Omega Symbol (By ElementalRaccoon) 2. Steak (By BeAwesomeOne2) 3. Mustard (By a Wikia Contributor) 4. Can (By Bowserjr2215) 5. Soup Can (by Rhinobuddroblox) 6. Rubber Ball (By Bowserjr2215) 7. Housey (By Ultraboldore72) 8. Pear (By Mynameisnotchuck101) 9. Gum Bally (By TheEnderRo) 10. Pineapple (By A Wikia Contributor) 11. iPad Mini (By''' 'VultureIslandEtc) 12. Gummy (By DylanMultiProduction) 13. Blotion (By CodingCollabs) 14. Paint Can (By NerdyKid101) 15. Minty (By NerdyKid101) 16. Tomato (By A Wikia Contributor) 17. Crown (By A Wikia Contributor) 18. Telly (By Illusion Dedede) 19. Peanut Butter (By Illusion Dedede) 20. Black Belt (By ElementalRaccoon) 21. Lapis Lazuli (By Gameplushes8) 22. Pipe ( By VultureIslandEtc) 23. Clipboard (By A Wikia Contributor) 24. Ketchup (By A Wikia Contributor) Poses Omega Symbol.png|Omega Symbol (by ElementalRaccoon) Steak (New Pose).png|Steak (By BeAwesomeOne2) Mustard Pose.png|Mustard (By A Wikia Contributor) Can (New Pose).png|Can (By Bowserjr2215) RubberBally.png|Rubber Ball (By Bowserjr2215) FotoFlexer_Photo.png|Housey (By Ultraboldore72) pear10.png|Pear (by Mynameisnotchuck101) GumBally.png|Gum Bally (By TheEnderRo) Pineapple (1).png|Pineapple (By A Wikia Contributor) Soup Can pose.png|Soup Can's Pose (Modifyed by Rhinobuddroblox) iPad Mini New.png|iPad Mini (By VultureIslandEtc) Gummy.png|Gummy (By DylanMultiProduction) PaintCan.png|Paint Can (By NerdyKid101) Minty.png|Minty (By NerdyKid101) Lotion2.png|Blotion (By CodingCollabs) Crown.png|Crown (By A Wikia Contributor) Tomato.png|Tomato (By A Wikia Contributor) Telly2.png|Telly (By Illusion Dedede) Peanut Butter (New Pose2).png|Peanut Butter (By Illusion Dedede) Black Belt.png|Black Belt (By ElementalRaccoon) Lapis Lazuli .png|Lapis Lazuli (By Gameplushes8) Wap Pipe.png|Pipe (By VultureIslandEtc) CLIP BOARD.png|Clipboard (By A Wikia Contributor) Ketchup Pose.png|Ketchup (By A Wikia Contributor) Elimination Pad.png|Your Host, Elimination Pad! Episode One: THIS IS INCREDIBLE OBJECTS! Part 1 “Hello everyone! Welcome to Incredible Objects, a written series by Elemental Raccoon! I am your host, Elimination Pad, or just E.P. for short. Let’s introduce the contestants!” A boat pulls up, and unceremoniously dumps 23 objects and a Greek letter onto the dock. “Here are the 24 contestants. The first contestant is Omega Symbol! Do you have anything to say, OS?” EP asks. OS shook his head. “Ok, then! Not very talkative, are you?” OS shook his head. “What a thrilling conversation,” Paint Can muttered. EP moved on to the next contestant. “Here we have Steak!” “Oh yeah, I’m gonna win against these chumps! I’m gonna DOMINATE!” Steak said. “Next we have Mustard!” EP said, walking down the dock.” “OME! Ketchup and I are going to make it to the final 2!” Mustard said. *Now, let’s go through the next contestants fast, to save time.* “Perfect. Just what I need.” Can said as his suitcase fell into the water. “I’m glad to be here. BUT NO ONE POP ME!” Rubber Ball yelled. “How can you pop a Rubber Ball? Is that possible?” Housey asked. “I’m confident that I’m going to win,” Pear said. “Hey, anyone want a pear?” Gum Bally questioned. Pineapple spat out some random words. “Glarhk Glarhk POLITITIAN!” “Are there spiders here? My mortal fear is spiders.” Soup Can shivered. “FOR THE STARVING CHILDREN IN AFRICAAAAA!” iPad Mini cried. “I’m Minty! I’m a mint!” Minty said in a small voice. “Thanks, I didn’t notice,” Paint Can said sarcastically. “Hey, Gum Bally, want an alliance? I mean, we are both gum,” Gummy said. “Hi, I’m Blotion. Even though I may look like Lotion, my name is Blotion,” Blotion clarified. “YOLO SWAG!” Crown screamed. “Tomato is the name, winning is the game,” Tomato stated. “I say, I am going to WIN!” Telly yelled. “And sometimes it sticks to the roof of your mouth,” Peanut Butter said. “NINJA VANISH!” Black Belt shouted. “LAPIS!” Lapis yelled. Pipe whistled the Mario theme. “Agh! This dock is so UNORGANIZED!” Clipboard said. “Mustard! My BFF!” Ketchup said. “Your first challenge; Geyser Surprise!” EP said. He pointed to 24 artificial geysers. “You will stand on one geyser. Every round, a jet of hot water will shoot out of the geyser and launch someone sky high. The last tree standing win.” Everyone picked a geyser. Suddenly a rumbling shook the ground. Then a jet of hot water shot someone sky-high. “AUUUUGH! IS THIS LEAGAL?!?!” Clipboard shouted as he flew into the sky. “Phew, that was close,” Housey said, relived. Then Housey’s geyser erupted, and he got blasted high into the air. 20 rounds later… “Only Rubber Ball, Gummy, Tomato, and PB remain,” EP announced. The ground rumbled… and PB was launched into the air. “NOO!” PB yelled. TEAMS Rubber Ball Can Soup Can Peanut Butter Housey Pear Lapis Lazuli Clipboard Gummy Gum Bally iPad Mini Minty Pipe Crown Ketchup Mustard Tomato Black Belt Paint Can Blotion Steak Telly Omega Symbol Pineapple Episode One 'THIS IS INCREDIBLE OBJECTS!' Part 2 “So, now we have the teams, we can move onto the first actual challenge; building a vehicle!” EP declared. “Aw, but I’m terrible at building!” Pipe exclaimed. “Too bad!” EP said. “There is a junk pile of stuff that you can use. Some stuff is useful-” he held up a wheel-“And other stuff, not so useful,” he held up a copy of the ''Donut Fan Club magazine. “Ok, on your marks, get set, BUILD!” “Can! Lapis! PB! Get to the pile and grab everything you can!” Rubber Ball barked. They ran to the junk pile, fighting off people from the other teams. “Hey! An engine!” Lapis said. “Why would you want a ''Donut Fan Magazine? ''He’s like poison, dipped in lava, rolled in skunk stench,” Can said, holding up about the 500th ''Donut Fan Magazine ''in the pile. “Ok! Team, assemble!” Tomato said. “What did you get?” “I got a wrench!” Blotion said. “Uhm, a salad bowl?” “Ooh! I found an autographed picture of MePhone4!” “A wallet, with no money in it.” “I found a newspaper! It’s The Goiky Tribune!” “Wheels!” “Hey, do we have a power source, like an engine or something?” Telly asked. “Uhh… no.” Omega Symbol looked at Steak, then wrote something on a paper, and gave it to Tomato. “’Power source-Steak.’ Hey, that’s a good idea! Hey Steak! Do you think you could pull all of us?” Steak chuckled. “What kinda stoopid question is that? Of course I can! Nothing is stronger than the Meat!” A half hour later… “OK! Let’s see what vehicles you built!” EP declared. “Ok, Rubber Ball’s team has a nice roadster, Gummy’s team has a minivan of some sorts, and Tomato’s team has… a chariot pulled by Steak?” “We couldn’t find an engine,” Blotion explained. “It is time to race! You must race to Floopy Falls! The last team to get there is up for elimination! Ready, set, go!” The roadster took off. The minivan took off. And the chariot was slowly moving. “Got... to... win!!!” Steak grunted. Omega Symbol had an idea. Again. He wrote something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Steak. “ENERGY DRINKS AT FLOOPY FALLS?!? I’VE GOT GO THERE!” Steak yelled as he took off, overtaking the minivan. “Oh my pears, we’re in last!” Gum Bally cried. “Can’t this thing go faster?” Crown yelled. “Yeah, if Gummy wasn’t driving,” Mustard said. “Hey! I’m going at a safe speed so no one gets hurt,” Gummy said. “Too late to boost now, you lost!” EP said, walking up to the van. VOTE FOR ONE OF THESE PEOPLE: Gummy Gum Bally iPad Mini Minty Pipe Crown Ketchup Mustard Episode Two "A Very Short Obstacle Course' “Mustard, I’m scared!” “Don’t worry, Ketchup, it’s not your fault we lost. It’s Gummy’s fault.” “Let’s stop the talking and get to the elimination,” Elimination Pad said. “We got seven votes.” EP lifted up a bag. “In this bag are seven marbles. If you are safe, you get a marble. Safe with zero votes are Gum Bally, iPad Mini, Minty, and Ketchup. You guys get marbles.” EP tossed marbles to the four safe people. “Safe with one vote is Mustard.” “Yay!” Mustard said as she caught her marble. “Looks like it is down to Pipe, Crown, and Gummy.” EP said. “All of you got two votes.” “What happens when there is a tie?” Pipe asked. “We let everyone else on your team vote!” “Uh, I vote Gummy,” Mustard said. “Me too!” Ketchup agreed. “I vote Pipe!” Gum Bally yelled. “Crown.” “Gummy.” “I’m sorry, Gummy, but you are ELIMINATED!” EP declared. “What? NO!” Gummy shouted. “Goodbye, Gummy. Go onto the boat and leave the island,” EP said. “You guys eliminated your best player!” Gummy cried. “Now that we got the elimination out of the way, we can get to the challenge!” EP said. The challenge is… an obstacle course! The team to get all there members through the obstacle course first wins and the last team is up for elimination!” “Where is the obstacle course?” Housey asked. “Follow me.” A few munities of following later… “Here we are, the obstacle course! As you can see, there are hurdles, balancing beams, and swinging hammers you have to dodge. Blah, blah, blah, GO!” The 23 objects took off! In the rush, many contestants did not notice the first hurdle. BAM! Half of the contestants were taken out by the high jump. “C’Mon, Clipboard, get up!” PB said. “Let me just rest here, in the mud,” Clipboard moaned. A bunch of failing later… “Looks like team Rubber Ball and Team Tomato both need just one more player!” EP announced. “Team Tomato needs Pineapple, and Team Rubber Ball needs Clipboa-” “KANERFISHANOOOKINGAHLOBINAKGOO!!!” “And it sounds like Pineapple is here!” EP said. “Team Rubber Ball is up for elimination! Vote for one of these people.” Rubber Ball Can Soup Can Peanut Butter Housey Pear Lapis Lazuli Clipboard Episode 3 'Objects Got Talent...Sorta' “Ew… What smells?” Soup Can wrinkled his nonexistent nose. “Your Mom,” Rubber Ball snickered. “Those are the prizes if you are safe from elimination!” EP said. “Sweaty socks.” “Perfect,” Can said. “Safe at zero votes are Can, Rubber Ball, Soup Can, and Lapis Lazuli,” EP said. “You all get sweaty socks, straight from the Minnesota Vikings locker room!” “Disgusting, but at least I’m safe,” Soup Can grumbled, holding the sock a well distance away.\ “Yum! Mine smells good!” Lapis squealed. “Next people safe are PB and Housey at one vote!” EP said. “Yay-Eww!” PB cried. “Seems like a bittersweet moment for PB,” EP said. “Clipboard. Pear. You guys are the final 2. And, in a vote of 2 to 3, the last one safe is… CLIPBOARD!” “What? Clipboard made us lose the challenge, and I’M eliminated! I DEMAND EXPLENATION!” “The Loser Boat is over there, Pear. Hey, that rhymes!” EP chuckled at his rhyme. “Now the next challenge! The next challenge is a Talent show! You must pick the 3 most talented people on your team, and they will participate in a talent show. The judges will be me, Bobber, and Pawprint.’ Team Rubber Ball “Hey, I have learned to play the piano with my feet! Wanna see?” Housey grabbed a nearby piano and started playing. Midway through ‘Green Danube’ the piano spoke up. “Sorry buster, but do you mind? I’m trying to sleep here!’ “Yikes!” Housey exclaimed. “Around here, you never know what’s alive and what isn’t.” “Just what we need. A house that can play ‘Sunlight Sonata’ and a sleepy piano. Pure talent,” Can grumbled. Team Gummy ‘Watch this!’ iPad Mini said. Suddenly, her screen started flashing bright colors. “GAH! What are you trying to do, cause a seizure?” Mustard turned away. “BUY A PEAR!” Gum Bally yelled. Team Tomato “Your skit is oppressing me,” Paint Can complained. “I think you mean ‘depressing.’” Telly said. “Same thing.” Team Gummy Pipe, iPad Mini, Crown, and Gum Bally were discussing who to put in the talent show, Mustard and Ketchup were catching each other up on gossip, and Minty was trying to get everyone’s attention. “Guys…” “Well, I think Gum Bally’s ‘Pear Summoning was pretty cool.” “Guys.” “Ketchup and Mustard’s dance routine was just OK, I don’t think they could win it, though. “Guys!” “Pipe’s balancing act was pretty cool!” “GUYS!” “So, who should we put in?” “GUYS!!!!!” Startled, Team Gummy turned around. They were even more startled when they saw want Minty was doing. “You can… FLY?” Pipe gaped. “Cool! Do you know Superman?” Gum Bally asked. “I thought you guys knew I could fly! I thought I told you?” Minty said. “You whisper when you talk, it’s kind of hard to hear you,” iPad Mini said. “I can hear perfectly!” Crown declared. “Cool!” Minty did a flip in the air. “What?” Crown held her hand up to her ear. Elimination Table Gummy: OUT (Episode 1- Episode 2) Pear: OUT (Episode 1- Episode 3) Black Belt: IN (Episode 1-) Blotion: IN (Episode 1-) Can: IN (Episode 1-) Clipboard: IN (Episode 1-) Crown: IN (Episode 1-) Gum Bally: IN (Episode 1-) Housey: IN (Episode 1-) iPad Mini: IN (Episode 1-) Ketchup: IN (Episode 1-) Lapis Lazuli: IN (Episode 1-) Minty: IN (Episode 1-) Mustard: IN (Episode 1-) Omega Symbol: IN (Episode 1-) Paint Can: IN (Episode 1-) Peanut Butter: IN (Episode 1-) Pineapple: IN (Episode 1-) Pipe: IN (Episode 1-) Rubber Ball: IN (Episode 1-) Soup Can: IN (Episode 1-) Steak: IN (Episode 1-) Telly: IN (Episode 1-) Tomato: IN (Episode 1-)